


Static

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Series: Strangers [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nightmares, Shadow Doesn't Top, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Shadow wakes up with a cold, and Blues forces Shadow to stay in bed all day.A short follow-up to Stranger Boy.





	Static

He grumbled, rolling onto his back, hissing as that didn’t offer much comfort, then flopping onto his side. His hands reaching forward, something to latch onto, another soft grumble answered him, his arms found the smaller body next to him. The smaller whined scooting closer, nuzzling into him, he smiled hugging his lover. The smaller made a satisfied sighed curling up close to him.

Finally, he rested slipping back into sleep, a slight ringing in his ears, and a sniffle in his nose.

He noticed it, sitting up as the sun drifted through the half-closed curtains, filtering through the fabrics spreading onto the bed and the floor. Groaning loudly, his back popping. Blues grumbled rolling onto Shadow’s lap. Shadow smiled, running his fingers through the prototype’s hair, looking around, sniffing.

The Light household was nice, Dr.Light welcomed him, and the twins were the sweetest. They would generally make breakfast, and Shadow would clean up after them. Blues wasn’t one for mornings, so Shadow would always bring food up for him, along with morning cuddles and kisses, waking up his lover.

He sniffled again, feeling the thickness of his skull, the difficulty of breathing, frowning. The ringing in his ears, his muscles felt like glue was slowly drying on them, Shadow shook his head, annoyance flooding his systems.

Blues blinked open an eye, shifting to look at Shadow. “You don’t sound so good.” He sat up yawning, taking Shadow’s head in his hands. The back of his fingers meeting Shadow’s forehead. “You’re a little warm…” Blues frowned. “Sick?”

Shadow shrugged, the ringing in his ears fading out. “I’m fine.” He wasn’t, even his voice sounded stuffed up, he frowned even more, sure that he was pushing his mechanics to the limit with the gesture.

Blues rolled his eyes leaning forward, kissing his head. “I’ll get breakfast.” He slipped off their bed, wobbling a little using the wall to walk to the bathroom, Shadow pushed back the covers, swinging his legs over to the edge. Pushing himself up, gasping as he fell forward. “Shadow!” Blues cried, rushing over, shoving him back onto the bed. “What the hell?” He puffed up, anger in his eyes. “What part of ‘I’ll get breakfast’ did you not understand?”

Shadow’s shoulders sunk down, he hung his head, resembling as a dog that just was scolded. “The ‘I’ll get breakfast’ part…”

Blues sighed, cupping Shadow’s face, forcing him to look up. “You’re not doing anything today, only leaving this bed to pee, nothing all.” His voice was loving but strict.

Shadow whined. “B-bu-”

Blues squished his face, his lips no longer functioning due to the strange position and no room to move them in. “No. No, Mr.I-must-do-some-parkour, you’re not leaving this bed.”

Shadow huffed. “What if I do?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Then I’ll treat myself…” A mischievous grin curled up Blues’ lips.

Shadow gave up, falling back into the bed.

He watched Blues slip into his clothes, brush his teeth, all of it slow and far from graceful often the prototype would stumble on his own feet, grumble at the birds who were singing outside, and even squint at the bright golden sunshine. His hair was messy, bags under his eyes and the beard that started growing in was twisted at the strangest angles. He smiled at Shadow before faceplanting into the door that he thought was open, saying a small ‘ow’ before stepping out of the room.

Shadow groaned shuffling down lower in their bed, staring at the ceiling. “Rest, I just get to sit in this bed and rest?” His voice sounded like he swallowed a whole gallon of oil or axle grease, he tried to clear his throat, yet it did little. Bored he sat up again, reaching to his nightstand, finding a stack of perfectly square colorful sheets of paper. Determination running through him as he picked it up, folding the top layer into a simple heart. He smiled at it, putting it on Blues’ pillow, then folding up a stingray.

A few moments passed as Blues returned with two massive plates full of waffles in his hands, Shadow pulled back the covers for his love, taking his own plate. Blues scooted up onto the bed, snuggling closer to Shadow. “I told them you were sick, the twins made some pretty funny jokes about me being up. Oh!” Blues picked up the heart, smiling, kissing Shadow’s cheek. “Thanks!” Opening up his chest component and resting it on the outer wall. “There.”

Shadow blushed cutting into the soft pastries. “What kind of jokes?”

“‘Ya know, I didn’t know sick ninjas could bring the dead back to life.’”

Shadow snickered. “You sleep like you’re in a coma and trying to invent a cool new dance.”

Blues stuck out his tongue chewing a piece of waffle. “So you made a heart, an octopus, a crane, a rose, a bunny, a wolf, a whale, what else are you gonna make?”

Shadow shrugged, swallowing a big chunk of fluffy food. “Anything, I’ll just watch some videos on how to fold.”

They chatted for awhile until Blues leaned in kissing Shadow. “I got to help Dad around the lab today, so you can watch as much porn as you want.”

“Blues!”

He giggled. “Hey, I know you like tentacles.” He winked, taking the plates, tucking Shadow back in. “I’ll check on you later.” Kissing Shadow’s forehead. “And no leaving that bed!” He snapped his back turned to Shadow as Shadow’s leg stuck out of the covers, quickly retreating back in them. He watched Blues, falling back on his pillow staring up at the ceiling.

 

He folded more and more animals and flowers, the bed soon covered in bright colors and patterns, soon he was bored of that, throwing them all off with the covers, watching all the little animals fly to the floor. Shadow shrugged, picking up his personal data tablet, finding something to read. But that wore thin, tossing the tablet aside and laying flat on the bed.

It was roughly noon when Blues came up again, flopping onto the bed. “Hiya.”

Shadow grumbled. “How’s the project?”

Blues who had his face in the covers lifted a hand, his palm flat shook it a little, saying 50/50. “Dad it a road block in programming, so I took a break and now rock’s there helping him around…” He sighed, propping his head up on his hand. “You?”

Shadow grumbled louder. “Bored.”

“Ah.” Blues inched closer to Shadow, resting his head on Shadow’s stomach. “Any good porn?”

Shadow rolled his eyes. “Okay the one thing I’m into is tentacles, but nothing else, and honestly there's nothing good, besides,” He ran a hand through Blues’ hair. “I got you.”

Blues grinned opening his mouth to speak but blanching instead, breaking into laughter. “Smooth.”

 

 

The day dragged on, many of Shadow being stuck in bed, his butt sore and his nose in a book, and his head buzzing. Blues visited him once in awhile, cuddling for a few moments, before returning downstairs, helping Dr.Light with some massive project. He waited a moment listening, hearing Roll walk down the stairs, now was his chance.

He jumped out of the bed, grabbing comfy clothes, slipping them on as fast as he could, shivering at the air grabbing his robe, tying the belt as tight as he could. Finally fashioning himself with pink bunny slippers that Blues got him as a gag gift.

Yawning, and with half-closed eyes wobbling to the door, holding the handle worried he'd fall if he didn’t. He hissed as pain ran through his body, falling face first to the soft floor, grabbing his toe. How could he have stubbed it? He groaned the pain ran through his body, strange it shouldn’t have hurt this much.

He heard it, Blues gasping and calling his name, running up the stairs kneeling down next to Shadow. The prototype frowned down at him, turning Shadow’s face to his. “What are you doing?”

Shadow whined. “I wanted to walk around.” He begged that Blues would buy it.

Blues hissed. “Don’t lie to me, what happened?” He inched closer to Shadow, pulling the ninja up onto his lap.

Shadow groaned the pain was finally dulling. “I got up, tried to walk out, and stubbed my toe.”

Blues blinked slowly, pushing his lips together, letting out a long droning sigh. “You gotta be kidding me.”

Shadow shook his head. “I’m no mechanic, but I think my sensors are all out of whack.”

Blues shook his head. “Either that or you’re really trying to get my attention, either way you’re getting it, ya big baby.” Smiling, pulling them both up, holding Shadow.

Shadow squeaked surprised by Blues’ strength, Blues was getting upgrades, growing up, in a way. The prototype carried him into their room, setting Shadow down softly on their bed, sitting next to him, pushing some of Shadow’ long hair out of the way. Blues smiled leaning down kissing Shadow’s forehead.

“We should get you out of those clothes.” He said, inching closer to Shadow.

The ninja sat up, pushing Blues a little bit back. “I can do it.” He started pulling the shirt up, his movements slow and numbing, tangling himself in his shirt. Blues was giggling watching Shadow struggle. Finally, Shadow found himself with both hands in the air, one he couldn’t move, the other only able to use flail his wrist, his head was half in and half out. Embarrassment flooded him as Blues was laughing. He let out a small whine a whimper even.

Blues gave in. “Alright, alright,” He pulled at the shirts tugging at a few places Shadow gasped as it was thrown off of him. A second later Blues shoved him into the bed. “Gotta get your pants off.” He pulled back some of the covers, his fingers curling around Shadow’s elastic waistband, flicking it back then yanking it down.

Shadow huffed hiding his face in his forearms, knowing that Blues was enjoying his squeamish self. His legs shivered, his sensors going nuts telling him he was in the tundra than in bed. “COLD!” He squealed, jumping up, hugging Blues grabbing the covered shoving the prototype down covering both of them.

“Well, this is romantic,” Blues mumbled into his chest.

Shadow fell down, sniffling. “About as romantic as your burping into a kiss.”

The blankets fell onto Blues’ face, hiding him, the prototype popped his head out. “You’re the sick one and you feel like a sauna.”

Shadow hissed shoving Blues off of him, the smaller fell off the bed with a loud thunk. “No cuddles for you.” He grumbled, sticking out his tongue.

Blues whined like a dog, resting his chin on the bed, giving Shadow the infamous puppy eyes.

Shadow rolled his eyes, turning his back to Blues. “Suck my ass.” He snapped.

“Is that a challenge?”

He frowned, turning back to Blues, poking his lover’s nose. “I’m sick and I’m sure you don’t want your lips anywhere near my ass.”

Blues grinned quickly slapping Shadow’s butt.

“OW!”

“Come here ya big baby!” Blues jumped up onto the bed, the mattress creaked at the added weight. Shadow hissed as Blues laid ontop of him, kissing the back of his neck. “My big old baby.” He whispered into Shadow’s ear, nipping the top.

“What are you doing?” Shadow asked as Blues wiggled their hips together, pushing down on his butt. Shadow felt it, the heat pooling below, the chills running down his back. “You’ve got to be kidding me?”

“What do you mean?” Blues teased, nipping into Shadow’s neck, humping slowly. “I have no idea, my love, what you’re talking about.”

Shadow hissed. “Blues, I’m sick, how on earth is this gonna help?”

Blues shrugged, his hands running down Shadow’s sides. “I’m not sure, but at least you’ll be tired enough to not try something dumb.” He smiled, cupping Shadow’s chin, kissing him.

Shadow sighed slightly annoyed, trying to push away the butterflies in his stomach. “Not like I’m strong enough to even flip you over.”

Blues humped hard into Shadow’s butt, making the ninja gasp. “Not exactly the plan.” Shivers ran up Shadow’s spine, trembling under Blues. Cold fingers trailed down his back, slapping his butt. “This is mine.” Blues nipped Shadow’s ear.

Shadow moaned, biting the pillow under him. “Damn you.” The pillow cushioned his words, as he quivered. Blues fingers played with his waistband on his boxers, sending shivers down to Shadow’s groin. Hissing out a small gasp as Blues grabbed a large bottle, shaking it up a little, then pouring some on his hand. Leaning down and kissing a line down Shadow’s back, digging his teeth in here and there. Shadow shook gasping again, cocking his head around to catch a sly grin from Blues. Shadow rolled his eyes. “Even when I’m sick.”

Blues giggled, wrapping his arms under Shadow’ armpits, kissing his neck. “Not like this is any different, besides Shadow, I’d always wreck you.”

“You? Always wreck me?” Shadow had to grin at that, sure once in awhile Blues would top, and it didn’t bother him at all, sometimes it was fun to see his lover feel the exact exhaustion that he felt. At first, it did feel strange and did hurt, but how Blues held him, that drew away from the pain.

Blues giggled, pressing down on Shadow’s butt. “I’m surprised you take it so well.” He licked a line to Shadow’s ear.

Shadow shook. “I’m surprised you give it so good.” A smile curling up on his lips.

Blues kissed his neck again, sitting up, coating his hand, rubbing the liquid warming it up, before trailing an agonizingly slowly trail between Shadow’s cheeks, admiring his own work before slipping in a finger. Shadow gasped, clenching, biting his teeth together, inching his legs a little more apart. Blues was slow, always gentle, well besides the occasional grab or loud slap, the second finger inched in, covering more area, spreading the lube. Shadow forced out a moan, as his lover’s fingers prodded, adding another layer of lube to his insides, but at the same time spreading him, finding his little spots. He moaned again, seeing lights behind his eyes, his instincts telling him to lift his butt allowing Blues an easier angle. His thighs quivered as a third finger shoved in, stretching him even more, just scraping against that sweet spot. Shadow’s head shot up, a mix of a squeak and a moan came from his mouth, he didn’t really hear himself, just Blues sly snickering. Embarrassment pooling at the bottom of his stomach, there were other people in the house beside them. “I thought ninjas were generally quiet, so what’s this?”

“W...we’re quiet-!” Shadow bit his tongue was Blues smacked him again. “Ahh… unless we have 3 fingers in our ass.” Shadow finally snapped.

Blues rolled his eyes, swinging a leg over Shadow’s, sitting on his thighs, his coated hand walking up Shadow’s back as he leaned over him. “Sadly I’d love to hear what other noises you can make, with other things, but for another time, maybe with more sex toys next time?” He bit Shadow’s ear.

Shadow moaned, reaching forward for Blues’ pillow, burying his face deep into it as he felt Blues between his cheeks. Fingers curled around Shadow’s shoulder, as he finally felt Blues’ tip slowly being pushed into him. They both hissed, Blues pushing slowly, not wanting to Shadow see stars just yet. Shadow felt Blues’ hips against his, Blues gasped, reminding himself to take his time, pulling back out slowly, Shadow still trying to keep him in. Blues thrust back in, Shadow shook as he barely felt the pleasure from that spot. Slowly they sunk into a pattern, Blues taking his sweet time pulling out, but then shoving himself back in, but just scraping against that soft spot. Each time Shadow wanted to pull Blues back in, keep him there until they both were satisfied.

Slapping slowly filled the room, as Blues got deeper. “Ya like that?” Blues panted into Shadow’s ear.

Shadow was at his mercy, nodding and giving a muffled moan.

“Good boy, such a good boy.” He purred shoving himself back in rougher this time.

Shadow gasped, cringing a bit as Blues filled him. “Ah,” His body twitching on instinct.

Fingers trailed up his back, wrapping around his torso. “Mmm...I forget how good you feel…” He purred.

Shadow whimpered, pushing against Blues, begging for his lover to go deeper into him, to finally give him sweet release. “Ah...B-Blues!” He whined. Blues grinned biting Shadow’s ear, thrusting deeper into Shadow, rocking them together. “B-Blues!” He cried out into the pillow, feeling Blues finally hit that spot, his pleasure skyrocketing, practically shaking as he saw stars. “Blu…” He was cut off moaning into the pillow, only moments later did he ride to his second orgasm as Blues filled him.

The smaller fell on top of him, nuzzling the back of his neck. “Ah…” He grinned pulling up the covers, far too lazy to pull out of Shadow. “You’re gonna feel that in the morning.”

Shadow snorted, smiling, the comforting feeling of Blues inside of him and on top of him. He yawned, his eyes dropping slowly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, goodnight.” Blues kissed Shadow’s cheek before falling into a deep sleep.

Shadow snorted, rolling his eyes. “Sick and still finds me good enough to make love too.” He smiled at that, finally falling into a deep sleep. Yet there was a still faint buzz in the back of his skull as his mind slipped into darkness.

 

* * *

 

It was small but strangely pretty, almost as fair as him. “Disgusting.” He said to himself, his arms still crossed, raising his lip like a feral creature. He was waiting, the others would be along soon. Such a weak underdeveloped beasts, building their world, in their language ‘Terra’ and ‘Earth’ meant the same thing, how pathetic.

But at least the planet did give him little entertainment, these humans, as they like to call themselves, loved to cause war. Mindless killing, destroying their homes, and thinning out the heard. But what was really interesting was the old Kuiper Droid, how he fits in society, betraying his master, his creator, trying to find peace, but also finding a mate. A weak little Kuiper Droid found a mate… “Cute…” He grinned, cracking his knuckles, his mind running with such terrible thoughts that soothed his rage. “This is gonna be fun.”

* * *

 

Shadow gasped jumping up, Blues squeaking as he fell off. “Shadow?”

Cold sweat ran down his back, shaking, wide-eyed, the buzzing ringing in his ears, muffling what Blues was saying. Blues mirrored Shadow’s fear, grabbing hold of Shadow’s shoulders, looking into his eyes, mouthing something that Shadow just couldn’t hear. His stomach turned, as Blues waved his hands across Shadow’s eyes, the movement slow and his hand blurring. He blinked slowly, shaking his head, it felt like his mind was slapping against his skull back and forth. Shaking, inching closer to Blues looking for comfort, something was wrong. Blues blinked holding Shadow close, running a soothing hand through his hair, slowing Shadow’s core, relaxing him.

“Shadow?” Blues finally spoke.

Shadow closed his eyes. “Yeah?”

“Did you hear what I said?”

Shadow shook, even more, shaking his head.

“Would...Would you mind if I took a look at you in the morning?”

“N..no, I’m just...scared…” He looked up at his lover.

Blues smiled. “It’s okay, I’m here for you.”

Shadow smiled, nuzzling into Blues’ stomach “I love you.”

Blues continued to run a hand through Shadow’s long hair. “I love you too.”


End file.
